


Hippie Sixites

by ClumsyFirefly



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fun, non angst, pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyFirefly/pseuds/ClumsyFirefly
Summary: One shot where Patsy Delia and Trixie smoke up.





	Hippie Sixites

Patsy grinned as the petite brunette moaned softly beneath her, they hadn’t had a chance alone in ages, Trixie was off at work and wouldn’t be returning for another hour or so. She had just recently called saying she would be late as Mrs. Trackner was having a very long labour, her water hadn’t even broken yet. 

So Patsy had taken it upon herself to make a few drinks for herself and Delia, and now here she was, slightly drunk with her beautiful girlfriend. They hadn’t planned on snogging on Patsy’s bed all night, but with Patsy being somewhat intoxicated one thing had led to another. 

Delia ran her hands through Patsy’s hair and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Delia herself was feeling the effects of the alcohol as well. She kissed Delia’s neck softly, her hands  exploring the brunette’s soft legs. One of Patsy’s hands found Delia’s breasts and she squeezed gently the redhead couldn’t help but moan as the brunette groaned.

“Oh.. Patsy..” Delia moaned with a small smile on her lips, she couldn’t believe she was finally getting a chance to feel Patsy’s body against her own, to have those lips on her own. Being in the arms of the redhead always made Delia feel safe, “I love you Pats..” she moaned out softly as Patsy bit her neck softly, not near enough to leave a mark. 

Patsy’s head shot up and she made eye contact with the women beneath her, “I love you Delia.” 

Delia felt herself swoon, and if she wasn’t lying in the bed she for sure would have fallen over. She pressed her lips against the redhead’s once again but this time more passionately. They were too enveloped with each other and the music far too loud they didn’t hear the door fling open. 

“Oh heavens!” Trixie groaned at the sight, she spoke loudly, loud enough for the two to spring apart. 

It seemed Trixie had gotten off work sooner than expected.

Patsy looked at the blonde with absolute horror written on her face. Delia couldn’t help but sit there and blush, she closed her legs and slapped a hand to her mouth trying to contain her embarrassment. Following her initial reaction she was now seeping into an almost anxiety attack at having just been discovered. Patsy had the same feelings of anxiety etched into her panic struck eyes, she quickly jumped into nurse mode and made an attempt at trying to fix this.

“Trixie… I can..” Patsy began, Trixie cut her off almost as quickly as the redhead had begun speaking. 

She waved a hand in front of the two completely dismissing the intimate moment she had just walked in on, “Do come meet me in the back in five minutes, I’ve got a little treat for us.” 

And with that, Trixie winked at them both and strode off towards the stairs. 

* * *

A few minutes later Patsy had begrudgingly followed Delia outside to where Trixie said to meet her, Patsy spent two minutes freaking out at Delia about what had just happened.

“Delia!” Patsy yelled in a hushed voice as they made their way to the back door, “What are we going to do?” 

“I don’t know Pats,” Delia replied in the same manner, to say her anxiety was at an all time low would be a lie, “Let’s just see what Trixie has to say.” 

Patsy sighed as she opened the door and sent Delia through first, Trixie was sitting on the bench taking a drag from a cigarette. She smiled at them brightly and ushered them over to her with another wave of her hand. Before either Patsy or Delia could speak Trixie had already begun speaking. 

“Have you ladies heard of pot?” Trixie asked with a suspicious looking grin. 

It was Delia who spoke next, “Who hasn’t?” She asked slowly. 

“I just so happen to have acquired a joint,” Trixie said with a giggle, “the labor went quicker than I thought, and a male friend of mine had given it to me earlier in the day. I’ve been waiting to get home and share it with you two. I think Phyllis and Barbara would have a tizzy if they found out.” 

“I haven’t had a joint since before I began nursing,” Patsy smiled brightly, her mood shifting as she realized what was going on. 

“It’s been an absolute age for myself as well,” Trixie smiled.

She pulled out the joint from her pocket, handing her cigarette to Patsy she put the joint up to her lips and lit it. She took a huge drag from the joint and exhaled slowly, allowing it to get into her lungs so she would get high. 

Patsy had finished off the rest of Trixie’s cigarette and dropped it on the ground, putting it out with the tip of her shoe. She then took the joint that was handed to her and did the same as Trixie, she took a few more puffs to ease her anxiety from earlier. The redhead was nervous, her hands were trembling as she took a third puff from the joint, she then offered it to Delia who looked at her with wide eyes. 

“Have you never smoked before Dels?” Patsy asked with a chuckle. 

“No,” Delia blushed once again that evening, she was already tipsy and she had no idea what would happen to her, she was a little nervous but having Patsy there instantly calmed her nerves, “Can you show me?”

“Of course Busby,” Patsy smiled flirtatiously, as Delia put the joint in her mouth she did as the redhead directed her to, “suck softly and inhale at the same time. Good! Now hold it for a few seconds then blow out the smoke.” 

Delia did as the woman had told her to, after a few seconds she let out a huge puff of smoke and began coughing roughly. She had to sit on the bench to calm herself and to get her coughing fit under control, her eyes watered as the coughing continued, she thought she might cough up a lung.

“ Cachu hwch!” Delia swore in welsh.

Trixie couldn’t help but laugh at the poor girl, she placed a hand on the woman’s back and rubbed softly, “You will surely feel the effects of that.” 

Patsy and Trixie both laughed as Delia looked at them with now red eyes, she had finally stopped coughing but she looked off in the clouds now. For a moment Patsy had forgotten all about Trixie having walked in on the two ladies. Trixie had taken the joint from Delia some time ago and was now sharing it with Patsy, they also had a cigarette going between them as well. 

“And Patsy…” Trixie began slowly, “Perhaps you could take it to Delia’s room next time, where she has no roommate.” 

It was now Patsy’s turn to cough up a lung, the blonde had said this just as the redhead had taken a huge drag from the joint. She looked at the woman with a quirked eyebrow, she didn’t know what to say.

“Patsy, I’m a little offended you didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend, but no matter my suspicions have definitely been confirmed. I do expect you and I shall go out for lunch someday soon. You can tell me all about how you two came to be.” The blonde smiled brightly at Patsy, she took the joint from her and took another puff. 

“Oh that sounds lovely,” Delia interjected, she could see that Patsy had essentially froze up which almost never happened so she saved the stunning redhead from having to speak. 

Trixie smiled at the brunette and the three of them enjoyed each other’s company and finished up the joint before heading back up to Patsy and Trixie’s room.

* * *

 

About an hour later, Barbara had gotten off work and she made her way to their room. She had heard the music and giggles and assumed she would be allowed to join as she always was. Upon knocking and hearing a mumered  _ Enter _ she opened the door to reveal quite a sight. Her eyes widened as she took in everything before her.

She couldn’t help but laugh as she realized they were listening to one of nurse Crane’s spanish LP’s. Trixie was smoking a cigarette on her bed looking rather relaxed, whilst Delia was dancing by herself and Patsy was watching intently. She sat crossed legged on the bed with a cigarette as well, the blonde smiled at Barbara’s entrance.

“Barbara! Welcome to the party!” Trixie giggled. 

“Are you girl’s high or something?” Barbara asked laughing with a hint of sincerity, examining everyone in the room they all seemed a bit off so naturally she asked.

Patsy and Trixie looked at the women standing in the door and both laughed simultaneously. Taking that as a confirmation Barbara’s eyes widened as she sat down beside Patsy and quirked a brow at Delia. She was clearly off in space, well who knows where she was but it certainly was not in that room. 

Barbara didn’t question them any further as she had realized they actually were all high, she had never smoked before and she didn’t know if she even wanted to anyways. Getting up to grab a drink she sat back down on the edge of Patsy’s bed and watched with everyone else as Delia did her odd little dance that she was so keen on doing. 

**Author's Note:**

> haha this was fun to make, I might make a part 2 of them, if you all want to see a part 2 let me know! It would just consist of them being high in the bedroom.


End file.
